


An Answer to Everything

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: A Breath of Home [43]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 19:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Ryan meet at the San Diego Comic Con and hot sex ensues.  In this chapter, while visiting Sam in South Africa, the boys watch a "home movie" and end up in a serious discussion.</p><p>
  <i><b>Christ</b>. Ryan's eyes widen as, onscreen, Sam demands for Ryan to fuck him. "God, look at your hips," he breathes, his mouth going dry at the way his lover moves. The timbre of Sam's growl when he orders Ryan to make him scream. Dropping his hand down, he closes his fingers around Sam's cock and begins to slowly stroke.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Answer to Everything

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone familiar with the RPG Citadel, this is NOT backstory for our pups in the game. In Citadel, Sam is played as the actor and Ryan is played AU as a songwriter. And then a little birdie told us our boys were going to be at SDCC at the same time in real life and we couldn't pass up the opportunity to see what would happen in another world, with the boys both as their actor selves.

Up before Ryan - in more ways than one - Sam sneaks out of bed and cleans up from dinner before climbing back under the covers and wrapping himself around his lover. "Morning, sleepyhead," he murmurs, nudging his morning erection between Ryan's cheeks, mouth on the curve of his throat.

"Mm-hmm." Ryan hugs his pillow tighter, not fully awake yet. That heavy weight pressed against his ass, though, that intrigues his body before his mind even catches up. He draws his thigh up, opening the crease of his ass and rubbing back.

"Roll over," Sam murmurs, pushing Ryan onto his front and sliding down his body. 

Another mumble of response, and Ryan slips his thighs open wider as a bonus. _Fuck yes_ , he thinks blearily, smiling into his pillow. It's a damn good way to wake up.

Straddling Ryan's legs, Sam spreads his lover's cheeks with both hands, taking a good long look at his hole. The skin is reddened and there's a smidgen of dried blood in one spot, the result of their rough re-connection the night before. His cock throbbing, Sam leans in and licks over the spot, then all around the rim, wetting it well before pushing the tip of his tongue inside.

"Oh fuckin' hell." The words come out all smeary-sounding, but there's no mistaking Ryan's needy moan of response. A curl of lust twists in his gut and he rocks once against the mattress, his cock rapidly swelling.

Sam's cock gives a rough throb at the sound of Ryan's voice and he ramps up the tease, fucking his tongue in and out just that little bit, again and again.

"Fuck, you fucking pricktease," Ryan moans, but it sounds more like an endearment than a complaint. "Deeper. Come on."

Sam laughs against Ryan's skin but obliges his lover, fucking his tongue deeper, harder, getting his hole good and wet.

Ryan's steadily hitching his cock against the mattress now, his muscles flexing even as he tries to stay still for Sam. But god, he's hard, and desperate for friction. "Sam," he gasps suddenly, "so close!"

Sam chuckles and the only response Ryan gets is two fingers pushed in alongside his tongue.

His body stiffens in surprise, then Ryan shudders with pleasure, coming hard and messing the bedclothes beneath him. He gasps, his head still hazy, and reaches back with one hand to touch his lover's shoulder.

Easing his fingers from Ryan's body, Sam wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and crawls up to collapse beside his lover. "Morning," he says with a grin, eyes sparkling.

"Is that what that was?" Ryan murmurs, still reeling. "I thought there was some kind of incredible seismic event going on." He smiles, lifting his hand to trace a fingertip along Sam's cheekbone.

"Earthquake Sam." He grins and leans in, kissing Ryan softly on the mouth. "I cleaned up too. Thought we might go out for breakfast when you feel like it, or we can just toast up the bread from last night, spend the rest of the morning in bed and go out for lunch."

"Okay," Ryan answers agreeably, happy to go with whatever Sam wants. But... "Oh! Hey." His grin tilts slyly. "Maybe we could watch a movie later. I brought one with me. I think it'll be really good."

"Yeah?" Sam's not sure why Ryan would want... Fuck. "Our movie?"

"Yeah." A hot blush rises on Ryan's cheeks, even as he grins mischievously. "I haven't seen it yet, didn't want to watch it without you, but... want to?"

"Damn right I do." Sam grins. "Where is it? Can we watch it now?"

"Yes," Ryan snickers. "Just give me five minutes to shower first, okay?" He lays a smacking kiss on Sam's lips, then hops out of bed and heads into the bathroom.

Sam lies in bed, arms behind his head, staring at the ceiling and listening to the sound of the shower. And it strikes him that he could live with this all the time. Ryan in his bed, his house. The two of them together every moment possible. It's not something he's ever really thought about before -- certainly not with another man.

Ryan takes one minute of his allotted five to carefully prep himself, rubbing lube into his muscles and stretching them. He could say it's just in case, but... yeah. If he and Sam are even _visible_ on the video, it's pretty much guaranteed that he's about to get fucked. A grin on his face, he strolls out of the bathroom stark naked and goes right to Sam's television to hook up the camera.

"I can't believe you waited to watch this," Sam says with a grin, sitting up a little, a pillow propped behind him. "I'm not sure I could've."

"Really? You wouldn't have wanted to, you know, share the experience with me?" Ryan asks with a laugh. He frowns at the blank TV, then switches one of the camera's cords to a different outlet and nods in satisfaction. Pressing the play button, he makes a flying leap onto the bed. "Oh. See?" he says, putting his arm around his lover's shoulders and watching as the video opens with him making that crack about the zoom feature, and then getting a nice extreme close-up of Sam's cock. "I love this movie already."

Sam laughs. "There's a view I like," he says, as they watch Ryan climb onto the bed, his hole exposed and his cock hanging heavy between his thighs.

"Ohhh, my god," Ryan breathes, staring at the screen. He's actually kind of horrified, having never quite seen that side of himself before. Because, sure, he's been naked on TV plenty of times, but never quite like _this_.

"You look really fucking hot," Sam tells him, his attention torn between the screen and his lover beside him.

"Okay." Ryan swallows and tells himself he'll just take that on faith. After all, it's Sam's opinion that counts the most. He licks his lips and watches himself onscreen, prowling down Sam's body and beginning to rim him. "Wow," he whispers, absently trailing his fingers over his lover's bare shoulder, just needing to touch as always.

"Yeah," Sam agrees softly, eyes now locked on the screen, his cock already half-hard and his hole clenching at the sight of Ryan's tongue inside him.

 _Christ_. Ryan's eyes widen as, onscreen, Sam demands for Ryan to fuck him. "God, look at your hips," he breathes, his mouth going dry at the way his lover moves. The timbre of Sam's growl when he orders Ryan to make him scream. Dropping his hand down, he closes his fingers around Sam's cock and begins to slowly stroke.

Fuck. Sam groans and reaches over, wrapping his fingers around Ryan's cock in kind, stroking as they watch. "Christ, look at you," he murmurs. "Just fucking drilling into me."

"Well, you did ask for it," Ryan murmurs. He licks the tip of his finger and then rubs it over the head of Sam's cock. "Now it's preserved for posterity."

"I'm okay with that," Sam says with a grin and another groan. "What about you? You okay with your rimming me on tape?"

"Only because I seemed to do a good job of it," Ryan says, trying to play off his self-consciousness with a joke. "I mean, judging by your response." Which got them _here_ , damn. Glancing down at Sam's lap, Ryan dips his head and licks a pearl of precome from the crown of Sam's cock.

"Oh, fuck," Sam sighs, sliding a hand into Ryan's hair. "I think you can see from there, yeah?" he teases.

"I can, yeah, but..." Ryan sucks Sam into the root, then slowly slides off. "I was thinking..." He gets up and turns away, straddling Sam's thighs and going to elbows and knees. Presenting his hole, his eyes on the screen.

Jesus Christ. Ryan is trying to kill him, of that Sam's pretty damn certain. "You're already prepped," he murmurs, spreading Ryan's cheeks with his thumbs, his cock giving a rough throb.

"Yeah," Ryan breathes, immediately hitching back into Sam's touch. He can see himself, naked and shameless and moaning. But he'd rather watch Sam.

Sam shifts, getting the head of his cock nudged right up against Ryan's hole, then pulls his lover back onto him, slowly, groaning as the crown pops through that first tight ring of muscle, his eyes flickering to the screen and back, his attention torn between this and then. Christ. 

In an instant Ryan forgets all about their movie. He shuts his eyes with a moan, pushing back to take Sam deeper. "God, yes," he whispers, and arches his body as pleasure skitters up his spine. "Yes."

Thrusting up into Ryan, Sam groans, the tight heat of his lover's body making his head swim. On screen he's biting Ryan's nipples, his lover begging for more.

Ryan can hear himself, can hear the desperate noises he makes for his lover -- and they're not all coming from the TV. "Oh, fuck, Sam." He bears down on Sam's cock, shivering at the sparks that shoot through him. "Fuck yes. Fuck me!"

Sam tightens his grip on Ryan's hips, fingers digging into his skin, laying down bruises that'll be seen for days. He drives up into him, harder, faster, deeper, pulling Ryan back onto his cock to meet every single thrust. "Oh, fuck, I'm gonna fill you," he growls, cock throbbing violently.

Raising his head, Ryan stares at the screen for a long vague moment, seeing but not seeing Sam put him on his knees, tell him he's a good boy. _Fuck_. Bracing on one elbow, he closes his hand around his cock and swiftly jacks himself off, spilling hot onto the bedclothes with an unintelligible shout.

And that's it. Sam's done for. He follows Ryan over with a rough groan, cock spurting hot and thick inside him.

The figures on the screen go right on fucking, but they're alien to Ryan now, completely detached from anything he knows. The only thing that's real is the feeling of Sam covering him, grounding him, his lover's seed buried hot and deep inside.

"You're going to be bruised," Sam says, finally letting go of his lover, fingers tracing the marks he's left, the ones that don't even compare to what'll be there later.

"Good," Ryan murmurs softly, and lets himself gently collapse onto the bed. He reaches back, and pulls Sam down to lie with him. "I want your bruises," he says, trailing his fingertips over Sam's cheekbone. "I want to take them with me."

Sam smiles, pleased, leaning in to kiss Ryan softly. "We make good movies together," he murmurs.

"Yeah, it's a wonder they haven't cast us opposite each other yet," Ryan jokes, his voice weak. He sighs and locks his arms around Sam's neck, hugging him tightly.

"I love you," Sam says softly, burying his face against Ryan's throat. "I'm so fucking glad you're here."

Ryan smiles, tiredly brushing his lips over Sam's hair. "Me too."

"You tired? You want to go back to sleep?" Sam asks, shifting against Ryan even as he asks.

"Mmm. Maybe for a half an hour?" Ryan suggests, rolling to sprawl on top of his lover and make sure Sam is not going _anywhere_. "Then I'll cook breakfast for us. Good?"

"Sure, although we can always go out if you want," Sam says, wrapping his arms around Ryan and kissing his shoulder again and again.

"I like cooking for you," Ryan murmurs, smiling against Sam's chest. "I like watching you eat."

"What about when I'm back in L.A.?" Sam asks. "Are you gonna come over and cook for me all the time?"

Ryan chuckles. "Some of the time, sure." It's not like Sam spends all that much time in L.A. anyway, so far. Ryan lifts his head to meet his lover's eyes. "When are you going back?"

"I have another week here, maybe two, then we'd talked about going home together," Sam says, smiling at Ryan. "You still up for that?"

"Yeah. The flight to Sydney will be shorter from Los Angeles than from here, though," Ryan points out, brushing the backs of his knuckles over Sam's cheek. "You want to meet me out there, and then we'll fly over together?"

"Sure, and then we can fly back together too," Sam says. "I'll be in L.A. for at least a month after that. Maybe longer."

"Yeah?" Ryan grins, his dimples winking. "A whole month, with both of us in the same city?" He shakes his head. "That sounds completely amazing."

Sam grins. "Yeah, and it might be longer. I told my agent I want something shooting in L.A."

"Really?" Ryan's voice is softer this time, as he absorbs just what that means. "We'll be able to see each other, then. I mean, obviously, not... not when you're working, but, I mean... We can see each other more often than we do, like for days at a time. I mean, if you wanted," he trails off in a mutter, his cheeks heating as he thinks about how selfish he is to try nailing Sam down when the guy hasn't even gotten back to L.A. yet.

"I do," Sam says, nodding. "That's why I told her I wanted something in L.A. Because I want some more time with you."

Ryan's breath catches, leaving him light-headed for long moments. "...For me?" he asks, wanting to make sure he got that correctly.

Sam nods.

The full meaning of Sam's news slams into Ryan like a fist to the gut. "Oh, my god," he whispers, after another few seconds spent staring at his lover. Then he shoves Sam to his back and climbs on top, kissing him hungrily.

Sam groans into the kiss, grinning against Ryan's mouth, thrilled by his lover's response. "I want you to think about something," he says. "You don't have to answer me now. Just promise me you'll think about it?"

"Sure," Ryan agrees absently, way too busy kissing every bit of Sam's face. "Anything."

"Move in with me," Sam says. "For the month." He'll tackle the rest as it comes.

In a flash Ryan pulls back, completely shocked and certain that he heard wrong. "M-- move in together?"

"Yeah." Sam nods. "Come stay with me. I want this, going to bed and waking up together, all the time."

Rolling off Sam, Ryan braces on one elbow and studies his lover. "I've never lived with anyone before," he says softly, his brow furrowing. "I mean, you know, like that. Just roommates, in university."

"Yeah, but we've done it for a week. A month's only four times that," Sam says with a grin. "And my place is huge. It's not like we'll be crowding each other." And it's not like he'd care even if they did.

"Yeah, but that was, like, a holiday," Ryan says with a crooked smile. "It was never both of us working at the same time. What if we both come home cranky and hungry?"

"Then we order in and fuck each other's brains out while we're waiting," Sam says simply, eyes sparkling.

Ryan studies him for long moments more, his smile playing about his lips. "You've got it all figured out, eh?"

Sam nods. "That, and I figure sex is pretty much the answer to everything," he adds with a grin.

"A ready-made solution?" Ryan bites his bottom lip, startled by the rush of heat bubbling up in his chest. "Yeah, that's true. Sex with you has always been really therapeutic for me. Some kind of magic remedy."

"So there you go," Sam says, still not certain if he's got an actual yes from Ryan. "Move in with me?"

Feeling strangely shy about the whole proposition, Ryan hesitates. "Are you sure you don't just want me around for food and sex? Because I'm so convenient?"

Sam stares at Ryan for a moment. Unsure of exactly how to answer that. "You know what made me ask you?" he says finally. 

God, Ryan could lose himself in Sam's eyes if he's not careful. He shakes his head. "No idea."

"I was lying here, listening to you in the shower, and I just felt so fucking happy. Just because you were here. And I realized I wanted that all the time."

Ryan stares at his lover for another long moment. "If I ever find out that's a line from a movie you've done, you know I'll fucking kill you," he whispers, trying to crack a smile. But _damn_. He gives up any attempt at humor and just kisses Sam, licking into his lover's mouth like he can swallow him, make them one.

Sam groans into the kiss, arms tight around his lover. He'd been sure he'd be spending weeks trying to talk Ryan into it. That he'd think Sam was mad. But no, they're actually going to do it and that makes Sam the fucking happiest man in the world. "I'd never feed you a line," he promises. "Besides," he grins, "I've already got you into bed."

[To chapter forty-four](http://archiveofourown.org/works/704872)


End file.
